1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor memory device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory device for supplying a standby power supply voltage to a multitude of banks from a small number of standby array power supply devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to store data in a memory array bank or read out data from a memory array bank, a power supply device for supplying a predetermined voltage to the memory array bank is necessary. Typical power supply devices are an active array voltage generator and a standby array voltage generator.
FIG. 1 is a schematic block diagram of a conventional semiconductor memory device 101 having a standby array voltage generator. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional semiconductor memory device 101 includes first through fourth memory array banks 111 through 114, first through fourth active array voltage generators 121 through 124, and first through fourth standby array voltage generators 131 through 134.
The first through fourth memory array banks 111 through 114 are respectively driven by the first through fourth active array voltage generators 121 through 124, and also the first through fourth standby array voltage generators 131 through 134. In other words, one active array voltage generator and one standby array voltage generator are connected to each memory array bank. To read out data stored in the first through fourth memory array banks 111 through 114, a large current is necessary. The large current is supplied by the first through fourth active array voltage generators 121 through 124. The first through fourth standby array voltage generators 131 through 134 generate small standby currents necessary for sensing external signals of the first through fourth memory array banks 111 through 114.
A smaller number of standby array voltage generators, e.g., one or two, are enough to supply the standby current to the first through fourth memory array banks 111 through 114. However, conventionally, the same number of standby array voltage generators as memory array banks, that is, four, are used. This unnecessarily increases power consumption and the area occupied by these elements.